Immortalis
by TheWayTheWorldEnds
Summary: Once, a very wise man once told me too chose between what is right and what is easy, and just because it was not the right option, it doesn't mean it was easy. Written for a Anti Mary-Sue Challenge and no non-canon pairings, Bellatrix, LV, Trio Malfoys.
1. Good is Hard, Evil is Easy

_All good is hard. All evil is easy. Dying, loosing, cheating and mediocrity is easy. Stay away from easy_ - **Scott Alexander**

_Have courage to live. Any man can die_ - **Robert Cody**

* * *

Avada Kedavra.

Death in a green flash.

Two words and that's it.

No coming back.

It's meant to be painless.

We can never know, though.

It's not like you can just ask the dead 'Did it hurt?'

Death is and always has been looming on me.

But. It is after-all, entirely my fault.

Long after my death, people may say it was upbringing.

I was just raised that way.

That I didn't see any better.

That's a lie.

Once, a very wise man once told me too chose between what is right and what is easy.

Just because it wasn't right doesn't mean it was easy.

I have seen the light. The right.

I threw it back in their faces.

And I don't regret it, either.

I don't regret anything.

* * *

_A Prolouge of sorts - a full introduction in the next chapter._


	2. i

_My latest foray into writing Harry Potter FanFiction has brought me to this, and it was written for a __**ANTI MARY-SUE CHALLENGE**__ issued by one of my cyber-friends and fellow Author __**LadyVyxen**__, and I challenge anyone else who flames me or has a go at me for writing this to write a Anti Mary-Sue story, just to see how hard it is._

_I wish everyone a happy new year and a happy new decade: bring on the 2010's!_

* * *

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break_

_Linkin Park – One Step Closer (Hybrid Theory)_

* * *

**The Last Death-Eater**

"Are you the last descendant of the Lestrange family?" The Judge asked, looking down on the young woman in front of him.

"Of course," she replied, giving a small smirk that sent shivers down many people in the rooms' spines. They knew that this was the last thing many people had seen during her reign of terror in the Death Eaters.

A quiet smattering of whispering broke out, especially from the people who were present twenty years ago – not that there was many of them left. The war had decimated the Wizarding population, and no one had escaped without casualties.

"You are charged under the charges of being a Death Eater and serving the 'Dark Lord', Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior," as he said his name, the girl hissed.

"You dare speak his name? His name is more worthy than to be spoken by a filthy mudblood like you," she shouted, for the first time trying to shake her bonds, but the chains just became tighter around her body.

The Judge seemed to ignore her, but a bead of sweat rolled down his brow. This was one of the most important Death Eater Trials, as this twenty year old woman was the last surviving member of the Voldemorts inner circle. The vilest of the vile.

"-------You are also charged with the use of a Unforgivable Curse, on many occasions, without express permission of the Minster of Magic and the Head of the Auror Office, a estimated two hundred counts of murder, torture of countless people and giving information to Riddle, from inside Hogwarts it's self and plotting to murder Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. How do you plead?"

"Guilty of all charges, of course" she replied, staring right into the eyes of the Judge, who averted his eyes.

Even more people were murmuring now. They were all thinking the same thing, was she really that similar to her parents? Was she really going to go to Azkaban for a cause that had been defeated?

As if reading their minds, she replied very simply, "I am a martyr for the Dark. I will die for what I believe in." Her voice eerily echoing around the court room.

A pause followed. Suddenly, the Judge's voice returned.

"You have admitted to being a Death Eater, you have been marked and countless witnesses have claimed they saw you remove your mask during the Battle of Hogwarts and enter the fray, yourself! Have you nothing to say in your own defence, remembering the charge, if you are found guilty, is life in Azkaban. No bail. No way out. Do you understand?" asked the Judge, speaking louder with each sentence.

"I understand. You'll send me to Azkaban and lock me up until the day I die. But, remember this, I will never be forgotten. The name Lestrange will live on, how ever much it may be cursed and spat upon, we will never be forgotten," and with that she closed her and eyes, and the Judge deemed his final judgement----

* * *

**Chapter 1: Quiet before the Storm/Beginning of Something New**

_Nine Years Earlier: Kings Cross Station, Platform Nine and Three Quarters, 11.00_

"Goodbye Narcissa," a small girl of eleven, told her Aunt, kissing both of her cheeks. "I will write to you when I arrive at Hogwarts,"

"Goodbye, Vic. Remember what I told you," replied Narcissa Malfoy, whilst a small tear slipped down her cheek, but she brushed it away before anyone could see.

"Yes, yes, I know. Got into Slytherin, don't associate with Mudbloods" as she said this, the little girl spat it out like a filthy word, "and, of course, bring no dishonour to the name Lestrange or Malfoy," rattled off the girl, with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"You will be good, though, wont you?" asked Narcissa, raising a delicately plucked blonde eyebrow.

"Of course, I shall send respects to Severus, as well," replied the girl, with a look of distain in her voice. "Even though the man is a cowardly----"

"And that will be enough, Vic," interrupted Narcissa, with a small smirk playing on her lips, that had taken the little girl months to master.

The girl replied by just rolling her eyes.

_

* * *

_

_Two Weeks Later: The Entrance Hall, Hogwarts School_

"I heard she's as mad as her psycho parents!"

"My friends, brothers, sisters, best friends cousin said she saw her use," the girl stopped for dramatic effect, "an unforgivable curse"

"Completely mad"

"-----insane-----"

"Don't look her in the eye – she might curse you!"

"Keep walking-------she might loose her temper and make you like the Longbottoms!"

The girl kept walking. The paths cleared for her in the corridors. She had her own corner in the Common Room. People ignored her. She was OK with that. People would grow tired of the Azkaban daughter and move on with their insignificant lives. At least, that's what she thought.

* * *

"OI! Lestrange!" shouted a booming voice. It was a voice that she had come to recognise during the last couple of weeks.

It was a voice she had grown used to. It was, of course, Oliver Scabior and his band of not-so-merry men. They were sixth year Slytherins and were devoted into making people weaker than themselves lives miserable. He took particular delight in tormenting the girl and making her particularly miserable. Not that she would ever show it, though. Especially not to him.

She turned around and gave a sickly smile that a blind man could have seen was fake.

He seemed rather taken aback, but took it in his stride.

"I was just wondering Lestrange, whether you could help me with something. You see I have to write this paper on Azkaban for Defence Against the Dark Arts and as you are such a regular visitor, I wondered whether you could help me?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice.

The girl did what she always did. She turned around and carried on walking. She had heard worse.

"Gosh, she takes it after her mother. Once an imbecile, always an imbecile, at least, that's what my father says," called out Scabior.

He was met by silence.

It is always silent before the storm.

The girl spun around, a murderous look in her eye. All of the boys, who had been laughing took a step back at the pure anger in her eyes.

Their little standoff had gathered quite a crowd – people were waiting for the little Lestrange girl to explode. Perhaps they were waiting for the little first year to cry and run away.

They weren't expecting this.

The sickly looking first year, who they had all teased for two weeks, was on a rampage. She was firing spell after spell and they were all hitting Scabior. He turned yellow, and then sprouted a nasty batch of boils, and then tentacles sprouted from his cheekbones. He fell to the ground. She showed no sign of relenting.

"MISS LESTRANGE!" shouted the voice Professor McGonagall, horrified by the scene of a little first year, with a twisted facial expression, which, to McGonagall's horror, reminded her of one of her former students. Who was locked in Azkaban.

"You," she pointed at one of the surrounding Slytherins, "will take Mr Scabior to the Hospital wing and you" she said, rounding on the girl, "You will report to Professor Snape and see me later to arrange your punishment. You should be thoroughly ashamed of yourself for those actions. Get out of my sight, all of you!" she finished, shooing all of the spectators out of the way.

The girl sneered at McGonagall and swept of the Entrance Hall.

During the flurry of movement, nobody saw the handsome first year Slytherin follow after her.

* * *

She was sat in an Alcove in the Library, by the time he found her.

"Come to see if you will survive longer than Scabior?" she sneered, not even turning her head to face the boy.

"Actually," he said, ignoring her last comment completely, "I would like to congratulate you,"

This surprised the girl. A lot.

She turned around to face the boy. The boy was tall, rather lanky and was all in all, a lot bigger than she was.

She quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Well, somebody needed to teach that idiot a lesson and you did it spectacularly well, so, this is me congratulating you. But if you don't want my company. . . . ." he replied, with a small smile, as he turned away.

Two weeks of loneliness and boredom flooded the girl.

"Wait. . ." she called out.

Smiling he turned around.

"I'm Ambrosias Parkinson,"

"Victrix Lestrange,"

* * *

_So, thoughts readers? Love? Hate? Timidly interested? Or do you think that I should give up writing forever and stick to my day job?  
Well, there is only one way for you to tell me your views . . . ._

_REVIEW._

_P.S. Flamed will read, taken notice of and then returned. The phrase 'You reap what you sow' has never been more appropriate._


	3. ii

So, here it is, Chapter 3. I spent all afternoon on this, so bear with me! Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. J.K. OWNS EVERYTHING. (Jealous? Me?)**

After serving a month's worth's of detentions cleaning the Potions Classroom (disembowelling toads – a punishment that Professor Snape only served for the most heinous crimes) Victrix also had an "appointment with Professor Dumbledore", as Snape had put it.

Making her way to the Headmaster's door, after telling the Gargoyle the password ("Acid Pops"), Victrix had the distinct feeling that this was going to the first of many visits to this room.

"Enter Miss Lestrange," said the disembodied voice from behind the door.

Tentatively, Victrix opened the door to a majestic office. She was greeted by the sight of many strange and complicated objects, unlike anything she has seen at Malfoy Manner or Borgin and Burkes. Something that caught her eye was an old photograph of a rag-tag bunch of witches and wizards. Victrix recognised the Hogwarts Grounds Keeper, Hagrid and among others, the Longbottoms. As soon she came across the latter, Victrix's mouth twitched and she promptly put the photograph down and swung around to see Albus Dumbledore, sat by his desk, staring at her intently.

"Erm, sorry Professor. . ." she mumbled, making her way forward to the desk, mumbling apologetically under her breath, although truly, she didn't mean a word, after all this was Dumbledore, an incompetent fool who had brought about the destruction of her family through his "Order", and for a man who is so supposedly wise, was he really an idiot enough not to realise that, as her Lucius would put it: "A hundred Galleons or so will get you information on Saints that would pull them down to hell."

"Miss Lestrange, please take a seat," gestured Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling behind his glassed.

As Victrix took a seat, he continued, "You know why you are here, Miss Lestrange, assault, although it may have been aggravated, is still assault, and you will have to face the consequences," his eyes seemed to stop twinkling and had a slightly sterner edge, "In normal circumstances we would contact your parents, but as you are not in normal circumstances, Professor Snape and your Guardians, the Malfoys, will come here and discuss you behavioural issues--" as he continued, Victrix stopped listening and tried to let herself calm down after Dumbledore's statement about her 'circumstances'. Silently fuming, Victrix sat there staring a hole into the wall behind Dumbledore's head, in a completely tense position, with her fists and jaw clenched.

She finally woke herself up when Dumbledore looked her straight in the eyes, and began speaking again, much to Victrix's chagrin, "Miss Lestrange I remember a girl, so very like you, sat in the same position as you are right now, for about the same reasons. That girl made all the wrong decisions, and I implore you that you think about your future, you must make a choice about what is right and what is easy,"

As the penny dropped in Victrix's head about what student Dumbledore was talking about, a fury exploded in her side of her, "My mother," she started looking up to Dumbledore, with her lip curling and her eyes burning, "fought for what she believed was right," Victrix paused, "what I believe is right, and you know nothing," she said, abruptly leaving her chair and sweeping her way out of the office.

-x-

_One Year Later, 'The Hogwarts' Express'_

It was a New Year at Hogwarts' School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and in a compartment on the Train, sat Victrix Lestrange, who preferred to be called Vic, but would only allow it by close personal friends, looking remarkably like her mother, lounging around on seats, whilst her friend **Ambrosias Parkinson, who preferred being called Sias, consuming a large amount of chocolate frogs, whilst his companion looked on disparagingly, trying to voice her disapproval of his uncivil eating habits by raising her eyebrow every now and again or **

**A couple of first years had tried to join them in their compartment, but after taking one look at Victrix, they had fled. Older years stayed away as well, because their (mostly her) reputation as a gifted dueller, in words and with wands, kept Bullies (like Oliver Scabior who had decided for his own self preservation, to leave her alone) and unwanted guests into their compartment at bay.**

**After realising that perfected eyebrow raising wouldn't garner his attention, Victrix decided to make Sias stop eating by engaging him in conversation.**

"**So, Sias, is Pansy ready for her sorting?" Victrix asked, making Sias stop eating and consider answering her question.**

"**Well, she is excited, but by lord, she is obsessed with Draco, she didn't shut up about him all Summer," he started, " ' Oh Draco!'" he trilled, sounding remarkably like Pansy, " ' Do you like Quidditch, Draco? You do? So do I? I love it!'" he continued, before snorting with laughter and Vic, joined in, although she laughed a melodic laugh, because she was taught by Aunt Narcissa never to snort, because snorting was unlady like, and very uncouth for polite company. But there laughter and fun was short lived by the arrival of Draco, (and much to their displeasure) Pansy.**

**From first sight it was obvious that Sias had gained the better genes from the Parkinson's, as Sias was long, thin with wavy dark hair, Pansy was rather short and chubby, with a face like a pug, and with a high voice and a tendency to believe that she was the most important person in the room, Pansy was not an enjoyable person to be around at any length of time, and personally Vic despised her, and she had a feeling that Draco did too, or at least she gathered that idea by the look of utter boredom on his face, as they entered the compartment. **

"**Ambrosias," Pansy trilled, "Who is this? Is she your. . . girlfriend?" she mock whispered, giggling at the facial expression that Sias, but if she had being paying attention, she would had noticed the look of pure loathing of Victrix's face. It was a facial expression that she usually had on before she hexed someone. With her hand twitching towards her wand, she gave Sias a small look, almost asking for permission, but he stopped her with a quick head shake, but Pansy missed this.**

"**This is my cousin, Pansy," as with Draco saying her name, even with the distaste that everyone else in the carriage could hear, Pansy shivered with delight, "This is Victrix Lestrange," continued Draco, taking pleasure in the look of absolute horror on Pansy's face.**

**Vic gave Pansy a very frost smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Pansy," with a tone that implied the complete opposite, "Ambrosias has told me so much about you," **_**And none of it was very nice**_**, Victrix thought to herself.**

**Looking very ill at ease, Pansy made her get away, muttering something about 'Meeting Millicent', whilst Draco made a speedy get away in the other direction.**

"**So, Vic, how's Draco preparing himself for sorting?" asked Sias, smiling slightly about the scene that had just played out.**

"**Oh, he's excited, alright, badgering me about everything about Hogwarts, which has a tendency to get a bit annoying, but I rather endearing, and I expect he will go very far in the world," she said, "Oh, Sias?" she asked, "You couldn't chuck me a chocolate frog, could you?"**

**Thoughts? Love? Hate? REVIEW!**

A/N: (_**10.01.10**_) **The reason of the jump, is because after the talk from Dumbledore, nothing much really happens in her first year, apart from becoming very friendly with Ambrosias and gaining a bit of a reputation. **

**New rule-thing: You leave me a review, and I shall name drop you, so, LadyVyxen, thanks for dropping by. I am guilty as charged here, though, because two people put **_**Immortalis **_**on Story Alert, and I wrote their names down, but I lost it, so, if you are one of those people, leave a review!**__

**x**


End file.
